The goal of the Administrative Core of the COBRE Center for Central Nervous System Function is to support the scientific, technical and mentoring goals of this COBRE Center by providing leadership and an administrative structure to facilitate and coordinate the activities of the Leaders of each research Project, the overall Principal Investigator, the Deputy and Associate Directors, and the Directors of the Design and Analysis Core and the Behavior and Neuroimaging Core. These functions include: administrative support of the Principal Investigator and for all Project Leaders and Core Directors, collection and maintenance of financial records for all Projects and Cores; preparation of the annual Progress Report; coordinate activities of the Internal Advisory Committee, the University Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee in their roles of mentoring and evaluating the research and personnel in each Project and Core; organize the COBRE Center's annual retreat and monthly research meetings and to assist in data dissemination and sharing. Additional activities may include interactions with relevant departments and programs in faculty searches, external seminar series, and internal journal clubs.